Creo que puedo
by Kaze no memory
Summary: La cobriza volvió a observar a la joven, pudo notar que tenía ojos rojos, hermosos ojos rojos, aunque la castaña también tenía sus ojos azules profundo, las dos eran totalmente hermosas, hasta una chica tan simple como ella podía verla.
1. Chapter 1

Unos ligeros pasos resonaban por todo el pasillo, sabía que llegaba tarde, aunque no fuese novedad para ella, siempre fue olvidadiza y algo torpe, aun así mantenía gran optimismo e intentaba ayudar a todos. Esa era la mentalidad de aquella chica, algo peculiar su forma de pensar, ella tampoco lo dudaba, pero le gustaba, ya que era su forma de ser.

Entro de inmediato al aula de clases, respirando entrecortadamente a causa de la carrera que había hecho para llegar, y al parecer la suerte le había sonreído, el maestro aun no llegaba, haciendo que la chica suspirara aliviada, dicho alivio no duro mucho.

—Takamachi Nanoha.— Llamo la persona que menos quería ver ahora mismo detrás de ella, a lo que esta solo sonrió apenada, apartándose rápidamente para que el profesor pudiera entrar a la clases donde todos estaban esperándolo. —Siéntese.— No era necesario decirlo otra vez puesto que la joven había salido disparada a sentarse en su sitio.

* * *

—!Vaya que llegaste justo a tiempo, Nanoha!— La nombrada se volteó para buscar a la persona quien la había llamado, encontrándose con sus dos mejores amigas.

—¡Arisa, Suzuka!— Llamó con entusiasmo, sonriendo alegre de verlas. Eran amigas desde hace tiempo, cuando solo eran unas niñas de primaria, desde ese día nunca se han separado, y Nanoha estaba feliz de que fuera así.

—Deberías de llegar más temprano la próxima vez, creo que yo también estoy cansada de que llegues tarde.— Comentaba la chica llamada Arisa, mientras se apoyaba del pupitre de Nanoha suspirando con pesadez, haciendo que la cobriza solo riera con pena.

No era una novedad que Nanoha llegara tarde, siempre fue así, llegaba tarde a pesar de que vivía cerca del instituto, todos los días era una escena con el profesor que parecía tener canas cada día más.

—Arisa…no digas eso…— Decía la persona a su lado quien parecía la más calmada de las tres y quien más madura era, Suzuka.

—¡Pero es verdad! !Tu también estás de acuerdo con eso!— Acusó la rubia.

—¡Eres muy cruel, Arisa-ch….— Antes de terminar su oración, su vista se enfocó en una desconocida persona, podía verla claramente, después de todo se sentaba al lado de la ventana, el cual le permitía distraerse todo lo que podía (eso era una razón de sus pobres calificaciones.). La desconocida tenia largos cabellos rubios, que brillaban con la luz del sol, vio como esta se sentaba debajo un árbol y aparecía otra figura desconocida, esta vez era una chica de cabellos cortos y castaños, quien venía enérgicamente hacia la joven y le hablaba, podía deducirse que se conocían desde hace tiempo. —Oigan…conocen a la chica de ahí?— Su pregunta había salido sin haberse dado cuenta, desconcertando un poco a las dos compañeras, por lo que también se acercaron a ver de quien estaba hablando.

—No recuerdo haberla visto…solamente a la de cabellos cortos, se llama Yagami Hayate.— Respondió con desinterés Arisa mientras que Suzuka al parecer si las conocía a las dos.

—Fate Testarossa…— Susurro la peli morada, captando la atención de Nanoha, mirándola con total atención. —No la conozco, pero he escuchado que no se relaciona con nadie.—

La cobriza volvió a observar a la joven, pudo notar que tenía ojos rojos, hermosos ojos rojos, aunque la castaña también tenía sus ojos azules profundo, las dos eran totalmente hermosas, hasta una chica tan simple como ella podía verla.

Hubiera seguido admirándolas. Si no fuera porque había terminado el receso.

* * *

**Gracias por leer este corto capitulo, hubiera hecho el capitulo mas largo, pero siento que era apropiado dejarlo ahi. Comentarios sobre esta historia que aun no ha comenzado realmente? Adelante. Gracias.**


	2. Ruidos

Las clases comenzaron de nuevo, aun así Nanoha no lograba concentrarse en lo que debería de estar, la clase. Trataba una y otra vez de concentrarse a lo que el maestro explicaba, pero simplemente no podía, era imposible para ella seguir el ritmo de todos.

Solo podía pensar en una cosa, aunque no era exactamente algo que se imaginara, más bien, unas palabras dichas hace poco.

_"No la conozco, pero he escuchado que no se relaciona con nadie"_ Aquellas palabras llegaban a su mente de manera inconsciente, como si quisiera decirle algo. Sacude la cabeza borrando ese pensamiento, no era como si estuviese interesada en ella, simplemente era una desconocida, tal vez no la vuelva a ver otra vez, no tenía que preocuparse por eso, más bien debería preocuparse por aprobar los exámenes, los cuales faltaban pocos días para comenzar.

* * *

Suspiro de alivio al escuchar el timbre de la libertad, parecían eternas las horas, y al parecer todos concordaban con ese pensamiento, todos los estudiantes salieron con calma, a pesar de que por dentro estaban desesperados de salir del instituto y por fin hacer lo que quiera por el resto del día.

—Nanoha, ¿quiere ir a mi casa hoy?— Pregunto Arisa.

No era novedad que Nanoha estuviese en la casa de la rubia, siempre se reunían ahí para jugar cuando eran pequeñas, siempre era bienvenida en aquella lujosa mansión.

Pero esta vez, rechazo la oferta.

—Lo siento Arisa-chan, tengo algo que hacer hoy, iré la próxima vez.— Respondió, dedicándole una triste sonrisa, a pesar de que quería ir, tenía que encargarse de sus deberes.—Me quedare a terminar lo que me falta.— Dijo señalando lo que parecía un gran libro.—Debo de entregárselo al maestro...— Susurro.

—¿Quieres que te ayudemos?— Pregunto Suzuka, a lo que fue respondida con un movimiento en la cabeza, en señal de negación.

—No se preocupen, puedo hacerlo sola.— Sonrió.

—Si tú lo dices…— Suzuka y Arisa comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta, con el objetivo de dirigirse a sus hogares, pero no querían dejar a la joven sola, después de todo es tu preciada amiga. Aun así, se dispusieron a salir, conocían a Nanoha, y sabía que era muy terca, no cambiaría de opinión por nada del mundo.

* * *

El silencio reinaba por todo el lugar, todos los estudiantes ya se habían ido, excepto la joven cobriza, quien no tenía intención de irse aun.

De repente se escuchó un estruendo que resonó por todo el instituto, que también saco a la joven estudiante de su concentración. Un poco molesta por el ruido y asustada por el mismo, se puso de pie con el objetivo de acercarse hacia la puerta del aula para ver quién era el causante.

Llego a la puerta y observo el pasillo, comprobando si había algún indicio de que hubiese un intruso dentro (además de ella).

Pero no había nadie.

—Tal vez sea mi imaginación…— Murmuro Nanoha antes de volver a su asiento, intentando convencerse que el ruido no era más que un producto de su imaginación.

El silencio duro unos minutos, antes de que un segundo estruendo resonara de nuevo. Provocando pánico en la joven.

_"__Mi cerebro me está haciendo una broma, eso tiene que ser."_ Aseguro con cierto temor mientras intentaba volver a concentrarse en sus deberes (fallando ridículamente en el proceso).

* * *

**Espero de hayan entretenido leyendo el capitulo 2 de esta historia hecha a base de idioteces mias, historia que ni yo mism se lo que pasara despues, por lo que es todo un misterio tanto para ustedes como para mi. Gracias por los comentarios acerca del primer capitulo, se les agradece mucho. Comentarios, dudas, consejos, o lo que sea, son bien recibidos.**


	3. Buena o mala idea

Suspiro con cansancio mientras se encerraba en su habitación, ignorando cualquier llamado de su familia.

Al final había regresado a casa por miedo (aunque no quiera admitirlo) y podía sentir como su cuerpo se sentía pesado, no hizo más que desplomarse en su cama al momento en que sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco se dejaba llevar por el suave colchón.

* * *

Al momento en que abría los ojos todo se encontraba en completa obscuridad, por lo que carecía completamente del sentido de orientación, aun así se incorporó de lo que debía de ser la cama, ya estando de pie, comienza a buscar ciegamente el interruptor de la luz. Pero como si fuese condenada, tropezó con lo que sea que fuese que estuviese en el suelo, golpeándose de lleno principalmente en la cabeza.

— ¿Q…que demonios fue eso…? Recuerdo que había recogido la habitación ayer…— Comento mientras colocaba su mano en su cabeza, específicamente, donde se había golpeado. Procediendo a volver a buscar el interruptor y volver a ordenar su habitación.

* * *

Tal vez fue porque había dormido demasiado al regresar del colegio que no pudo dormir después, o era obra del espíritu santo. Esta vez, Nanoha había llegado al instituto más temprano de lo usual, demasiado temprano ya que ninguna otra persona además de ella se encontraba en el lugar.

Sin tener claramente un lugar hacia dónde ir, empezó a caminar sin rumbo, dejando que sus pies la llevaran a cualquier sitio mientras esperaba que llegasen los demás estudiantes que de seguro aún siguen dormidos.

Ya después de haber recorrido por un buen rato, la joven se percata de que a lo mejor no se encontraba sola, puesto que vio de lejos la figura de una persona, un pequeño impulso la hizo acercarse más a ella en silencio, escondiéndose detrás de una pared sin tener idea del por qué lo estaba haciendo.

Asegurándose de que esta no la viera (y preguntándose aún el por qué está escondiéndose) la observa detenidamente. La había visto en algún lugar, le era muy familiar.

"Fate Testarossa…" Aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza de repente, cabello rubio, ojos rojos, aquella chica era la única persona con aquellos rasgos tan peculiares.

"Se ve más hermosa de cerc…" Se quedó helada, preguntándose en que rayos era lo que estaba pensando sobre aquella joven. "Supongo que esto es…normal." Pensó mientras volvía a fijar su mirada en la chica de nuevo, sin percatarse del acercamiento de alguien más detrás de ella.

—¿Que haces ahí?—

* * *

**Supongo que no cumplo con sus expectativas de escribir un capitulo mas largo, pero juro que tengo una justificacion muy justificable de todo lo justificado en este justificado mundo, me llego mi tableta grafica... Ven? Es algo muy convincente(?**


	4. Usted es

Sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir, parecía como si fuese un ladrón que ha sido descubierto por la policía, imposible de escapar. Además de que aquella pregunta había sacado a aquella rubia de sus pensamientos, quien ahora la observaba con interrogación mientras que, con pasos decididos se acercaba a ella.

—Parece que tienes una fan mas.— Decía la joven detrás de Nanoha en voz alta con tal de que la rubia la escuchara, parecía divertirse con la situación.

Y entonces Nanoha volteó la cabeza para ver quién era aquel individuo que la había llamado fan, siendo en realidad que no lo era. Al ver su rostro una vista familiar inundó sus pensamiento, parecía haberla visto anteriormente.

_"Hayate Yagami"_

—T-tu eres…— Comenzó a balbucear sin posibilidad de articular una oración decente. La joven simplemente arqueó una ceja con duda.

—Si hablas de esa forma no te entenderé nunca…— Comentó Hayate con cierta diversión.

—¿Entender qué?— Habló una voz, haciéndolas voltearse para encarar a la joven quien había hablado.

Entonces Nanoha pudo admirarla más de cerca, con inconsciencia tomó la mano de aquella rubia con cierta alegría, en cambio, la rubia no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, al igual que Hayate, aunque este sólo este viéndolas con cierta sorpresa, al mismo tiempo que con cierto aburrimiento.

—¿Usted es, Fate Testarossa, verdad?—

Aquella pregunta quedó en el aire, hasta que la joven de ojos rojos sonrió, una leve sonrisa acompañado de un asentimiento, que afirmaba la pregunta de la cobriza.

—Supongo que soy muy fácil de reconocer.— Respondió al momento en que se soltaba del agarre de Nanoha y volvía a sonreír.

Hayate sólo se limitó a observar la escena mientras tomaba un poco de la bebida que había comprado antes de llegar.

.

* * *

.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, exceptuando de las innumerables preguntas que Nanoha le hacía a la joven, siendo esta indirectamente forzada a responder. Además de que al momento de entrar a clases habían acordado almorzar juntas, para así hablar más, Nanoha convenció de que Arisa y Suzuka también estuvieran ahí por lo que para la cobriza, este día era muy buena como para ser verdad, o eso pensaba.

Al momento en que se anunciaba el receso Nanoha se levantó con gran entusiasmo. La joven junto con sus compañeras se dirigieron a donde esta había encontrado a Fate y Hayate esta mañana, encontrándolas hablando animadamente hasta que se dieron cuenta de que las demás habían llegado, Hayate alzó la mano indicándoles que se acercara, notando que su nueva amiga venia acompañada de dos personas más.

—Vaya, hasta trajiste amigas.— Habló la castaña, saludando tanto a la cobriza que a sus dos compañeras, que les devolvieron el saludo con una ligera reverencia.

—¿Está bien que las haya traído…?— Preguntó.

—Para nada, mientras más personas, mejor.— Esta vez hablo la rubia, mostrando su sonrisa.

.

* * *

.

El tiempo pasó rápido para todas, pero habían sabido algo más de la otra y eso les alegraba, acordaron almorzar otro día, pues ya era hora de volver a las clases.

Todos se despidieron, Hayate y _Fate_ se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas, no sin que la castaña le hiciera una pregunta hacia su acompañante.

—Oye…Por qué les mentiste diciendo que eras_ Fate_?— Preguntó Hayate con curiosidad, recibiendo una leve risa por parte de la rubia.

—Porque es divertido.— Respondió, con simpleza.

—Nunca cambias, _Alicia_.—

.

.

.

* * *

**Esta al igual que la otra no es muy larga, es porque queria dejarlo ahi, no se, pienso que seria apropiado, y porque no quiero disecar mi cerebro pensando en alargar la historia, soy muy floj como ustedes pueden notar. **

**Criticas, dudas, comentarios, todo es bien recibido, y me alegran el dia.**


End file.
